A millimeter wave radiometric sensor is a device that detects electromagnetic energy that has noise-like characteristics. A millimeter wave imaging device typically includes an antenna or a lens, one or more receivers, an image-formation processor, and a display. A radiometric sensor is frequently referred to as a temperature-measuring device. This temperature concept is useful in describing the functions of the sensor. The lens or antenna extracts noise power from the radiation incident on its aperture and presents that noise power to the receiver. The prime function of the receiver is to amplify and detect the input signal. All processes of receiver amplification add noise to the received signal. This added noise is frequently referred to as the internal receiver noise. The unwanted noise power generated by the receiver cannot be differentiated from the desired signal temperature of the target. Moreover, harsh weather conditions (e.g., low temperatures), such as those experienced when performing imaging via an aircraft while in the air, may further challenge the imaging process by stressing the imaging device.